Who's Day?
by Yin.Hearts.Yang
Summary: For all ButtersXCartman fans, you've obviously seen "Cartman Sucks". So, the question arises: What if Butter's dad hadn't walked in when he did? I found it somewhat funny, also explicit non-intercourse boy-with-boy things. Fair warning


_All right, all I have to do is take the picture of Butters with my dick in his mouth and the gayness will be nullified._ Cartman went over his simple plan in his head. He had to make this work, but he really didn't anticipate any problems, as it was a _very simple_ plan. As long as he could avoid actually hanging out with the little fag, he'd be fine. 

As the time came, Cartman began to feel unusually excited. He raced to Butters' room and acting naturally he announced to the blonde that he had a surprise for him. As he positioned himself on a stool and Butters with his blindfold, Butters asked innocently, "Uh, Yur not gonna put anything yicky in my mouth are ya?" 

Cartman bit back a retort and measured his words carefully. _There's nothing wrong with my dick you pansy-fag!_ "Trust me, I will not put anything 'yicky' in your mouth." He unzipped his pants and positioned his limp member as he fiddled with a camera in the other hand. Cartman rested his dick on the other boy's lower lip as he pulled away his hand for the picture. Just then, Butters' mouth closed. Cartman dropped his camera in surprise and jerked himself away from the boy's mouth. _What the Hell was that?_

"Aww, Eric! Don't tease me ya meanie!" He half yelled half giggled at himself for being fooled. Cartman looked at the boy and rolled his eyes. _I still need to take the damn picture…_Reluctantly, he got up and repositioned himself. 

"Okay Butters, this time I mean it." 

"Oh, goodie!" He exclaimed and opened his mouth wide. _He's so fuckin' gullible!_ Cartman smirked before grabbing his camera up again. This time, though, as he was about to put his dick in the blonde's mouth, it did something strange. It began to harden, and twitch. Cartman, though curious, made up his mind to continue with the plan. _No more setbacks, I wanna get away from this loser as soon as possible._

As Butter's breath hit it, though, it began to tingle and ache oddly. Cartman winced in disgust as a drop of siliva dripped onto his cock. _Let's just get this over with!_

"Alright…" He whispered to himself. Unfortunately Butters took this as a cue of some sort and again closed his mouth. Warmth shot up Cartman's dick but he froze. Butter's started to suck now, thinking this a strange treat, maybe like those baby-bottles of liquid you had to suck out. _Get off of me. Get off of me. Get off…_ Cartman repeted a hatful mantra as the naïve blonde continued to suck, harder now; working for his treat. 

Cartman opened his mouth to yell at the boy but no sound came out of his throat. He instead only panted wordlessly, forcing his mouth shut to keep silent. 

As Cartman was unmercifully sucked off, he didn't know the blonde boy's secret. The blindfold Cartman had made for Butters was unbeknownst to him very thin… Butters could still see everything that was going on, and knew what he was doing. Ever since the incident with the Lord of the Rings-Backdoor Sluts 9 mix up, Butters had become extremely curious about such things. The internet of course was his number one research resource. He shamelessly enjoyed seeing all the different things you could do during sex, and especially, all the different cocks. He had no knowledge of what this meant, just that they fascinated him. 

Using a free hand he had untied his blindfold to better see the expressions on Cartman's face. They weren't quite the same, but were enjoyable to watch nonetheless. Butters innocently decided to try and imitate the videos he'd seen. Instead of simply sucking on him, he tried now to bob his head along it and was pleased at the reaction. 

As Cartman yelled an incoherent string of curses as he came in Butters mouth, Butters reached up to his mouth and clamped his hand over it to keep his parents hearing and grounding him. They'd _kill_ him for this. Carman fell off his perch and Butters fell on top of him. As Cartman protested and panted curses and threats, Butters crawled upon his large chest and stared at him smiling stupidly. 

"Get… get offa…me. You…you're a… faggot. Get…away…from me." Cartman glared, his eyes already starting to get heavy and his breathing beginning to settle. 

"Aw, shucks Eric. Ya know ya liked it, otherwise ya wouldn'ta cumed!" Butters laughed at the bully's empty threats; especially when the hints of a smile were threatening at the corners of his mouth. _His mouth…_ Butters wondered inquisitively. He pressed his lips against Cartman's tenderly. After that Lexus girl… he started liking his abusive friend more and more. As he kissed Cartman the best he knew how, it was returned lazily but gently. Butters stopped and pulled away to find the other boy already fast-asleep. "Well, whatever. I really like ya, Eric. I kinda wish you knew…" He whispered before kissing the bully's soft round cheek goodnight. Butters won this round. 


End file.
